1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and especially to an electrical connector for electrically interconnecting an integrated circuit (IC) with a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an integrated heat spreader(IHS) is conglutinated on a bottom surface of an IC to avoid scraping the IC when a heat spreader is fixed on the IC and to prevent the destroy of the IC without a heat spreader. In use, the heat generated from the IC is transmitted to the IHS.
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, a typical electrical connector 8 for electrically interconnecting an IC 100 with a PCB comprises an dielectric housing 82, a plurality of terminals 81 received in the housing 82, a stiffener 83 surrounding the housing 82, a load plate 84 mounted on a side of the stiffener 83 and a load lever 85 mounted on an opposite side of the stiffener 83. Top ends of the terminals 81 are exposed above a top surface of the housing 82, for electrically connecting corresponding conductive members of the IC 100.
In assembly, the load plate 84 of the electrical connector 8 moves downwardly to press the IC 100 until the conductive members of the IC 100 elastically connect the terminals 81. The load plate 84 is made of metal. Because sharp burrs are formed on the edges of the load plate 84 during stamping the load plate 84 from a sheet of metal, it is prone to scrape the surface of the IHS when load plate 84 presses the IC 100. FIGS. 6 shows the destroyed surface of the IHS.
Accordingly, a new electrical connector that solves the above problems is desired.